Secrets of the Heart
by not quite invisible
Summary: Follow the lives of Miley, Luann, and Alex, triplets who have not just one birthday in common, but two. Full summary inside. Liley
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Summary: From the outside this family looks as normal as the rest, but one girl has a secret that she can't share with the others, except for one. To admit the truth would be to reveal, in her mind, an incredible weakness. Follow the lives of Miley, LuAnn, and Alex, triplets who have not just one birthday in common, but two.

Disclaimer: I do not own any other characters recognized herein that are associated with the Hannah Montana world. However, Alex and any other characters not recognized are my own creation.

Author's note: Sorry this isn't a real update yet. For those of you that have previously read this story I've gone through and changed just a couple things, mostly grammar. For those just joining us, welcome. I'm currently laid up about to have surgery so I've got a lot of time on my hands and I plan to complete this story while I've got it.

Secrets of the Heart

Chapter One

All Lilly Truscott could hear as she ran up the stairs in her girlfriend's house was sobbing and screaming. Using banister she flung herself around the corner, ran down the hallway, and burst into the last bedroom on the left. Her already racing heart nearly doubled in speed as she took in the sight of her girlfriend Miley Stewart curled into a ball on the floor beside her bed with tears streaming down her face. She lay there rocking back and forth constantly screaming one word. No.

Crossing the room Lilly knelt down next to the dark haired girl and hesitantly reached out a hand toward her shoulder. Feeling the touch Miley yelled in fright, backing away from the unknown intruder. When she realized it was Lilly Miley launched herself at the blonde girl, wrapping her arms tightly around Lilly's waist and continued sobbing into her chest. Caught off guard by the sudden hug it took Lilly a moment to regain her balance before she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, slowly leaning them back against the side of the bed.

"Miley? Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly asked, panic seeping through her forced calm. "It's ok, I'm here, baby." As the sobbing got louder Lilly felt her concern for the trembling girl increasing by the second. "What happened, baby?" Getting no response Lilly continued rubbing her hands softly over Miley's back in an effort to soothe her, gently rocking side to side and murmuring quietly in the brunette's ear.

After about five minutes Lilly noticed Miley's sobs growing quieter and the trembling was less violent than before. As the sobs grew less frequent Miley's breathing started to even out and Lilly looked down to see that Miley had fallen asleep, tears still rolling down her face. She continued to rock for a few minutes until she was sure that her girlfriend was really asleep and then carefully moved out from underneath her. Lifting the sleeping girl into her arms, Lilly walked the few steps to the bed and carefully laid her down, pulling the covers over her. Turning to go close the door she noticed something lying on the floor where Miley had been when she came in. Picking up the object Lilly's breath caught in her throat as she looked from the tiny positive symbol to the girl sleeping on the bed.

* * *

><p>In a house three miles away from the Stewart home two girls identical in appearance to Miley were also crying, held by their boyfriends. Luann and Alex Stewart, older than Miley by six and three minutes respectively, had no doubts that their father Robbie Ray was going to kill not only them, but Oliver and Jake as well. Finding out that one of his sixteen year old daughters was pregnant would be bad enough, but two would be unimaginably worse and they had to tell Jackson. Their older brother would be nearly as upset as their father and would help him in hurting the two boys.<p>

Luann slowly leaned back from Oliver's embrace and kissed him softly. He gave her a tight smile, tears in his eyes, as she turned in his arms to face the other couple. When her eyes landed on them she saw that Alex and Jake had their foreheads pressed together. She was nodding with tears rolling down her cheeks while he whispered something unheard from across the room, unshed tears in his eyes. Oliver dropped his arms to his lap as Luann got up off his bed, walked over to Alex, and placed her hand on her sister's back. Alex turned her head around to look into the blue eyes that matched her own and stood up to hug the other girl.

"Al, shhh, it's ok," Luann said, rubbing her back. "Everything will be alright, sis. We're not alone here. We have each other and Miley and-"

"Us," the two boys said at the same time, sharing a glance.

"That's right, Al. Jake and Oliver are here, Lilly, too. They're not going anywhere, and Dad and Jackson won't either."

"B-but, Lu," Alex said, taking in a shuddering breath, "Dad will be so m-mad and so will Jackson. What if he k-kicks us o-out? And Miley? Oh, God, she'll be so disappointed with us."

"Hey, no, Alex," Jake said as he stood up from the window seat, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Your dad would never kick you guys out, never. As for Miley, you know she could never be mad at the two of you, not really. She'll stand beside you through everything, no matter what."

"You know what else?" asked Oliver. "I'm not going anywhere and neither is Jake. We're here through anything. Besides," he stood and wrapped his arms around Luann from behind, "these babies will be two of the most loved babies ever."

"They definitely will," Lu stated as she started crying again.

"Oh, Lu, please don't cry. I wasn't trying to upset you," Oliver whispered in her ear, swaying side to side as he tried to calm his crying girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Ollie," she said turning in his embrace and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I have you and Alex and Miley and Lilly and Jake, I'm fine."

Oliver searched her blue eyes with his brown, trying to make sense of the emotions he saw warring within her. He could see her fear behind the façade of strength she was trying to keep up. There was a determination behind the fear though, one he knew well, and the reason he loved her so much. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away the tears and was rewarded with a small, watery smile. At the sound of someone clearing their throat they both looked up and into the face of Alex.

"Lu, we need to tell them."

"Yeah, I know. Who should we tell first, though?"

As soon as the question left her mouth they both said, "Miley."

"She'll be with Lilly at our house. I heard her say something about calling Lilly to watch a movie," said Luann.

"Did she seem upset to you this morning?" Alex asked taking Jake's offered hand as they all started to leave Oliver's house to go to the Stewarts'.

"She did look distracted," Luann trailed off. "We'll ask her about it when we get home."


	2. Chapter 2: Please Don't Hate Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any other characters recognized herein that are associated with the Hannah Montana world. However, Alex and any other characters not recognized are my own creation.

Secrets of the Heart

Chapter Two

Lilly sat on the bed next to her sleeping girlfriend, the pregnancy test still clutched in her left hand, going over the possibilities in her head. The thought that she'd been cheated on was never even considered because she knew Miley would never do that. That left only one way this could have happened, someone had hurt her Miley. Who would do that? The question of why did not matter, just who. Lilly would find them and make them pay for the pain that had been inflicted on her sweet and beautiful Miley.

Lost in her own thoughts, it took Lilly a moment to notice the brunette beside her was beginning to toss and turn, whimpering softly. Scooting closer she began to run her fingers slowly through Miley's curly hair hoping to soothe her. Miley's eyes flew open when Lilly's fingers touched her hair and she screamed, twisting beneath the sheets to roll away. Seeing that she was about to roll off the bed, Lilly instinctively grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back causing Miley to scream louder.

Closing her eyes, Miley swung her left fist at Lilly trying to break her grip, "No! Get away from me!"

Lilly immediately let go, shocked by the outburst and the sudden punch that missed by inches. Feeling the hand leaving her shoulder, Miley swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and tripped over the sheet wrapped around her. With a surprised yelp she hit the floor automatically curling into a ball.

"Miley!" Lilly shouted, seeing her girlfriend fall. She jumped off the bed and was at the girl's side in a flash. "Miley, it's Lilly." Seeing Miley's eyes still closed she said softly, not daring to touch her, "It's Lilly. Please open your eyes, it's just me." As Miley slowly opened her eyes Lilly gave her a small smile, "There are the blue eyes I love so much."

As recognition slowly dawned on Miley she whispered, "Lilly? Oh, God, it's you." The she once again launched herself at the blonde, putting them in much the same position as before she fell asleep, arms around Lilly's waist and crying, though this time she knocked Lilly back into the dresser.

As her back met the hard wood of the dresser Lilly let out a small groan, but brought her arms up to encircle the brunette laying on her, "Hey. It's ok, Miley. I'm right here, just me and you." Rubbing the girl's back she waited for the tears to subside and slowly peeled Miley's arms from around her, helping the girl to sit up never letting go of her hand. "Miley?" When the sky blue eyes of her girlfriend met her own ocean blue orbs she asked, "Can you tell me what happened?" Miley's eyes left Lilly's and settled on the pregnancy test that the blonde was somehow still holding.

New tears began falling down her cheeks as she whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry, Lilly. I'm so, so sorry." A sob escaped her throat and Lilly took the girl back into her arms, dropping the test. "I-I didn't want to, Lilly, I swear. I said no, but he wouldn't stop. I tried to fight him, but he was bigger than me a-and I kept saying no, screaming for someone to help me." Miley shuddered in Lilly's embrace trying to stay composed long enough to finish. "I wasn't strong enough and he, he raped me. Oh, God, Lilly, he raped me and n-now I-I'm pregnant." With that she finally broke down, succumbing to the sobs she'd been holding back.

As Lilly brought Miley's shaking form closer to her own body, tears streaming down her own face, "No, Miley, don't be sorry. It's ok, baby, I'm here. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Please don't hate me, Lilly," Miley begged as she clutched at Lilly's shirt, clinging to her girlfriend.

"I could never ever hate you, Miles. You're my best friend, my everything, I love you," Lilly said as she moved to look Miley in the eyes. "There is nothing that could ever make me hate you." Lilly pulled Miley closer still, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as Miley continued to cry.

When her tears had once more subsided she slowly pulled away from Lilly. The look of love and concern upon the blonde's face almost made her start crying again. Knowing that there were still answers to be given, she braced herself for the questions she knew were coming.

Minutes slowly, quietly passed before Lilly asked, "When did it happen?"

Taking a deep breath to keep the sobs back, Miley met Lilly's eyes, "At the beach party when school got out for summer."

Counting back in her head, she asked, "So, you're about six weeks along?" Seeing the brunette nod her head, Lilly took her hands with her own. "Who? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-Lilly, you can't tell anyone, please," Miley begged. "I don't want anyone to know." She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, "I-it was Gabe." Opening her eyes to see Lilly's reaction, Miley continued, "I couldn't say anything. I was afraid people would h-hate me."

Pulling Miley back in for a hug as she processed the new information, Lilly whispered, "No one is going to hate you, Miles. You've got so many people that love you and will be here to help you out."

Thinking of her sisters, Miley pulled back to look at Lilly, "Luann and Alex are gonna be disappointed and Daddy and Jackson will be so mad. What if Daddy kicks me out, Lilly?"

"Hey, hey, no. That won't happen, I promise," Lilly soothed. "I'll be right there with you when you talk to them."

A look of horror spread across Miley's face, "No! No, Lilly, I can't tell them."

"You have to tell them you're pregnant, Miles."

She was silent for a minute before she softly whispered, "I know."

"They're going to want to know how."

"I know. I can't tell them though. C-can you tell them?" she pleaded. Before Lilly could answer they heard the sound of the front door opening and closing as four sets of feet made their way inside. Muffled voices could be heard as the four people moved further into the house below.

Eyes widening, Miley looked from Lilly to the door and back, "Luann and Alex are home and it sounds like they brought Oliver and Jake, too."

"Miles! Are you home?" Lilly watched the color drain from her girlfriend's face at the sound of Alex's voice.

"We're up here," Lilly called back, keeping her eyes on Miley's. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs a moment later. "Come on, Miley. It's Lu and Alex, start with them. They love you more than anything."

"Lilly," Miley began as the footsteps reached the upstairs landing. "I'm scared." She reached forward and picked up the fallen pregnancy test from between them, gripping it tightly.

"I know. Me, too. It'll be alright though," she responded giving the girl a small smile.

Both girls turned as the bedroom door opened revealing the other two-thirds of the Stewart triplets and their boyfriends. As the three sisters made eye contact they each noticed the others had been crying. Alex and Luann quickly crossed the room to their sister's side, kneeling beside her.

"What's wrong?" They all asked at the same time.

While Luann was studying Miley's face for a reason behind the tears, Alex's eyes moved down to her hands. Her eyes widened as she gently nudged Luann in the side causing the older girl look at her and then down at Miley's hands. A mixture of shock and confusion spread over the two girls' faces as they looked back at their sister. Oliver and Jake slowly moved into the room behind the girls greeting Lilly who didn't notce because she was watching the scene before her.

"Miley?" Luann tentatively questioned causing the boys to look at the sisters. "Are you-?" she looked back at the test unable to finish the question.

Miley's face slowly crumpled as fresh sobs escaped her, "Please, d-don't hate me."


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any other characters recognized herein that are associated with the Hannah Montana world. However, Alex and any other characters not recognized are my own creation.

Author's note: Just so there's not any confusion, Jake's parents are Linda and Patrick Ryan because I don't remember if they ever gave them names, and Oliver's are Nancy and John Oken. Also, Jake's full name is Leslie Jacob Ryan…if I recall correctly they mentioned that somewhere in an episode. Also, just because it's less complicated, Hannah doesn't exist and Jake isn't famous. Now on with the story.

Secrets of the Heart

Chapter Three

Wrapped tightly in the embrace of her two sisters, Miley watched as Lilly sent a text to Robby Ray and Jackson asking them to come home. Jake and Oliver were both sat beside their respective girlfriends on the bed with Lilly sitting in front of them in the chair from the desk. After convincing LuAnn and Alex to wait until everyone was home before telling them what happened to Miley, Lilly had listened in stunned silence as the other two had announced that they were also pregnant. Following this revelation the three sisters had huddled together on the bed whispering and crying while their partners had taken up protective positions around them wearing looks of concerned love on their faces. Not long before, after five minutes of near silence, Lilly had been chosen to message the girls' father, older brother, and her own mom while the two boys called their own parents to come over.

"Guys," Lilly whispered, almost afraid to break the silence. "I think we should head downstairs to wait." Receiving nods in response from the group of five in front of her Lilly stood and held out her hand to Miley. Pulling the brunette to her feet she wrapped her arms around her in a short hug before reconnecting their hands. "Miles, it's going to be alright. We," she pointed at herself and those around her, "will do this together. Nobody is alone or ever will be. Lu and Al will be there for you like you will be for them and Jake, Ollie, and I are her for all of you." Seeing a small smile appear on the face of her girlfriend and the faces of her two identical counterparts she lightly tugged on Miley's hand and the group began the journey downstairs. When they got to the living room the three sisters went straight to the over-sized couch while the others brought in chairs from the kitchen.

Almost as soon as the three couples made themselves comfortable on the couch they heard the first car pull up. Six pairs of eyes shot to the door wondering who had made it, each silently hoping that it was not their own mom or dad. When the door opened to reveal Jackson Stewart, the oldest of the siblings, a small sigh of relief was heard from the group followed closely by nervous giggling as they each realized they had all been holding their breath. Sending a questioning glance in the direction of the six teens, Jackson made his way inside and towards the kitchen for a drink. "Hey, guys," Jackson finally greeted them as he came back into the living room. "What is so important that I had to," he glanced at his phone, "'get my butt home a.s.a.p.'?"

Blushing under the sudden amused, but questioning, looks from her friends, Lilly mumbled out a, "What? It worked," to the other five. As they laughed she turned to Jackson, "We're still waiting for some people to get here before we can tell you."

Fifteen minutes later everyone had gotten to the house and were settling into the chairs around the living room. Robby Ray had been shocked to see the Ryans, Okens, and Heather Truscott at his house when he gotten home, wondering what was going on. He had tried to ask his son and daughters for a reason behind the gathering, but had only been told by Jackson that he had to wait like everyone else. They were waiting for the four girls to return from the bathroom they had abruptly left for when Robby had asked what was going on.

When the girls made their return moments later Robby made eye contact with Lilly who gave him a tight lipped smile, but offered no explanations. As they rejoined the boys on the couch everyone brought their attention back to the teens. Not one person failed to notice that the sisters were each holding something tightly in their hands, but nobody could actually see what it was. When someone cleared their throat after a minute of silence everyone refocused on Patrick Ryan. "Leslie, would you mind telling us why the six of you have gathered us here?" he asked, looking at Jake.

The girls and Oliver all stifled nervous laughs when Jake blushed at the use of his given name, but didn't respond. They had agreed while waiting that the sisters would break the news first, so when he turned to look at them they knew it was time. The three brunettes shared a glance with each other before leaning forward to place the pregnancy tests face up on the coffee table in front of them, retreating quickly into the safety of the arms of their significant others. The six parents, and Jackson, moved forward to see what was laid before them and as they realized what they were seeing a collective intake of breath could be heard as the room fell into a very tense silence. Seven pairs of eyes moved slowly from the tests to the six teenagers huddled on the couch that were fighting to keep tears from falling.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only a minute, Nancy Oaken finally broke the silence with a whispered, "Oliver?" She waited until he had looked up at her, brown eyes meeting brown, and asked what everyone else wanted to know, already knew, but couldn't speak, "Are they all positive?" Tightening his grip around LuAnn's waist, noticing Lilly and Jake doing the same with Miley and Alex, he nodded never breaking eye contact with his mother. Suddenly there was silence no more as the parents started talking at once.

"How could you be so irresponsible?!"  
>"When did this happen?!"<br>"How in the world do you plan on taking care of a baby?!"  
>"I thought you were raised better than this!"<br>"Do you know what this means for your future?!"

The six teens on the couch were so overwhelmed by the sudden outburst that they didn't know which adult was yelling what or at whom. Confusion over who to answer was evident as the teens tried to sort out the questions, tears freely flowing from all six pairs of eyes and in the midst of them all a panic attack was taking place only noticed by two. Heather was on her feet and moving toward the couch as soon as she saw Miley starting to hyperventilate while Lilly tried her best to calm her girlfriend down. Crouching down in front of the two girls she took the brunette's face in her hands just as the girl lost consciousness, falling forward into her arms.


End file.
